


Huddling for Warmth

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Round Three trope_bingo fills [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Art, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Richard huddle for warmth beneath a blanket during a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional artwork created for round three of trope_bingo and my “huddling for warmth” square.

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/PAULCHARD_zps053e8b40.jpg.html)


End file.
